1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in or relating to signal pistols. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a signal pistol having a magazine with blank cartridges, which magazine is transportable by means of a transport latch arrangment. The pistol also includes an insert which is connectable via at least one flash hole with the blank cartridges. The insert is furnished with bores for signal rockets, detonation-, whistle-, clatter- or similar cartridges. Such pistols, usually gas pistols and similar pistols adapted to issue signal and warning shots, serve for shooting or firing of the selected cartridges, for example, signal rockets and the like cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known pistols are generally equipped with a magazine for receiving therein 6 mm Flobert-detonation cartridges and gas cartridges. For shooting of the signal rockets, which usually have a diameter of about 15 mm, the barrel is fitted with an insert having the desired larger bore. The pertaining insert is attached to the barrel of such pistol by means of screw threads or by being inserted with a suitably tight fit. Into the larger bore of the insert there is then introduced the signal rocket or similar device to be shot or fired by the pistol. On actuation of the pistol, the blank cartridge provides the firing spark which serves, via the flash hole, in this case provided by the barrel itself, for the firing of the signal rocket or some other utilized cartridge.
It is of disadvantage in such signal pistols, however, that after each firing a new signal rocket has to be loaded separately. Thus, the handling of such a signal pistol is relatively inconvenient on the one hand, and a rapid firing can not be carried out on the other hand.